Radio-frequency generators are used in various process applications. For example, radio-frequency generators can be used to expose objects, such as food, to radio-frequency energy in order to reduce or eliminate micro-organisms within or on the surface of such objects. The radio-frequency energy can be used to heat the objects to a predetermined temperature in order to destroy pathogenic organisms that affect the safety and shelf-life of the object.